IchiHime Chronicles
by Rogue Deity Master
Summary: Here is my take on the story of Bleach. This takes place eight months after Aizen was defeated, Ichigo never lost all his powers, a new threat has come and some possible allies arise while some familiar faces show themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**IchiHime CH 1- the hidden war**

**I don't own any rights to bleach; all credit goes to the creator Tite Kudo**

It was mid afternoon when Ichigo started to head home when he got a call from orihime saying that a hollow was tearing apart her neighborhood, Ichigo ran into a nearby ally way where he used his badge to pull out his soul for battle. He appeared in her neighborhood in mere minutes but to his discontent they hollow was gone and that orihime was running in his direction from something but he couldn't tell if it was a hollow or not, "Where's the hollow Inoue-san, and why were you running in my direction?" Ichigo said before fragments of the hollow started to appear from her neighborhood rubble. A strange human looking creature came walking out from the rubble yet it had neither the feeling of either a normal soul or a hollow soul, "What the hell is that thing? Is it an arrancar?" he said before the creature started to run towards him with its claws out and its white skin tightened aiming to slaughter Ichigo when he used his Bankai to try and defeat the creature but instead the blade couldn't even leave a scratch on it which lead to an incisive beating that broke most of the bones in his body and left him bleeding heavily. When Ichigo showed no sign of fun anymore, it turned to orihime with the same disgusting look that it had when it started to attack Ichigo. "Don't you dare touch her, I'm not finished yet you ugly son of a bitch." Ichigo said trying to stand up and feeling each broken bone scrape against one another, running to his side orihime put up her healing shield and tried to heal him somewhat before he rushed into battle but it failed for the creature moved using flash step to beat Ichigo all over the place.

Nearly two more hours passed and the creature showed no sign of tiring but both orihime and Ichigo were nearly at the end of their limits and on the verge of death. Before long Chad and uryu came to try and help but they soon found themselves to be overwhelmed and sent to the nearest hospital with their skeletons ninety percent damaged and leaving them clinging to a slowly breaking thread, "What the hell is that thing? It has the appearance of a hollow yet it holds the power of a soul reaper but it's not either of them, it's like a whole new species!" orihime said before the creature used a bala to punch her and knock her out causing her shield to go down and expose Ichigo who was only seventeen percent healed. "Orihime! Speak to me com on sp—"the creature had used sonido to grab Ichigo's leg and dragged him through the rubble of orihime's neighborhood, blood started to slowly run down his back as he got back to his feet and as he pulled the pieces of rubble out of his back and spat blood towards the ground around the creature who was acting like a three year old who just broke open a piñata. Thinking fast he pulled out zangetsu and used it to slash the ground causing a huge dust cloud in hopes of blinding the creature temporarily so that he could run over to orihime to protect her, as soon as he reached her side he sent a getsuga tensho towards the creature hoping to at least protect orihime for as long as possible and even fearing death as long as it was to protect one of his friends. "I will not allow you to harm anymore of my friends so long as I've got life in my lungs so come on and fight me!" he placed his hands on his sword preparing for a battle that he felt would claim his life, then he stood there waiting to see the white of its eyes. His waiting only lasted for no more than seven minutes when the dust started to clear and the creature just stood there scratching its head like it was clueless until it turned to face Ichigo then running at top speed to take him down when suddenly an enormous amount of spiritual pressure behind the creature.

Standing on top of a street light stood a woman with night black hair in a ponytail down to the middle of her back, black boots up to her shins, black pants, a skin tight dark gray vest that covered a black shirt (Tang top), a light gray cloak, black leather gauntlets that had small strips of leather strips buckled to it and she had a hollow mask that had green slash marks on the left side and black marks on the right side, sharp teeth with three horns on the forehead in the form of a triangle. She stood there staring at the creature who turned and roared at her then charged at her, in the blink of an eye she was behind the creature with her left hand on her right side of her stomach in a form that looked like she was about to give Ichigo the finger. For some reason the creature froze like something was holding it in place, she simply twitched her ring finger and for some reason the creature's right arm was sliced off like a blade just cut it off without any issue. "What the hell, how did she do that and what did she do?" Ichigo said putting zangetsu down and picking up orihime to protect her from this new possible threat. It was nearly awe inspiring watching as she just waved her hands and fingers like she was using magic to attack the strange creature, in mere second she was causing ten times the damage to the creature based off of the damage done to Ichigo. Blood was splattered all around the rubble and this time it wasn't Ichigo's or any of his friends but still the area looked as if there was a huge massacre, before long the woman just toyed with the creature but Ichigo could tell that she was just toying with it and was getting bored fast so she chose to end it in one move. In mid charge she grabbed the creature by the throat, threw it into the air and used a cero blast so huge that the fabric of reality vibrated to it, when the ashes came falling to the ground she started to use her spiritual pressure to crush each and every flake before it could even touch the ground.

Seeing her work was done with the creature, she moved so fast that it wasn't considered flash step or sonido. "What are you going to do to us?" Ichigo said with his hand on zangetsu in case she was going to attack but to his surprise she got up turned around, placed her hand in the air in front of her like she had her hand on a wall then without warning, she jammed it into something with a stabbing motion and turned it like it was a key. Without warning the sky opened vertically then a door came with a strange symbol on it, the strange woman then turned around and tried to pick orihime up but Ichigo didn't trust and refused to hand her over. "Follow me if you want to be healed and if you want to save this woman." Said a voice not heard in his head but from the pressure surrounding them, "W-w-what the hell was that, D-d-did you just speak through your spiritual pressure?" she didn't answer but merely grabbed Ichigo's leg and dragged him to her and made him look into her eyes. "Okay, but will you at least give me a hand up, because I think you broke my leg even more?" she didn't answer but instead put a leg brace on both his legs out of broken pieces of wood and some curtains she found, Ichigo got up and carried orihime through the strange gate following the strange woman who in turn waited for them to enter before she shut the door to their world. The room they entered was barley lit and had a table that was surrounded by five tables with roman numeral numbers on them, they passed that and headed through a small hallway which opened into a room that looked like judgment hall but had the feeling of being in the roman coliseum for deaths. "Hello there Ichigo kurosaki, welcome to the realm of the no Maris, and the home of the last of the ultimate beings that once stood by the creator of everything in the universe." A strange male voice said from the darkness above, "Whose there? Show yourself!" a small laugh came then doing as he said a light lit the entire upper area revealing two more strange women and three strange men sitting in chairs smiling at them, each wearing hollow masks and some gray clothing. "No need to be defensive Ichigo, we're not going to kill you, just heal you and explain ourselves to you then of course answer any questions you have." The man in the center said with a small smile."But first, tatsuki please take them to the medical center to heal their wounds okay." The woman sitting in the chair on the far left jumped down to them and asked them to follow her.

When they reached the room they needed, Ichigo saw ten medical tables and ten tanks that had a strange lime green liquid in them. First let's take care of your lady friend here, could you please go to one of the tables for your treatment while I prepare her for full body healing?" doing as the woman said, Ichigo went to the table to wait but when he turned to look back at her, he saw that the strange woman was placing clothing in a plastic bin and that she had some panties and a bra in her hands. "Gyaaah! What the hell are you doing?!" he said turning around as fast as he could trying to hide the fact that he was blushing. "Well I have to strip her naked to place her in the healing tank here, the healing compounds have a nasty habit of staining clothes so I'll be as polite as possible when I say that you shouldn't look at the woman that loves you when she's out cold and naked." The woman said behind her hollow mask yet she gave the feeling like she was smiling at him. "Did you just say that orihime loves me? Oh boy, I-I-I'm just lost for word but I just thought that she didn't think of me in such a way." Soon he heard a glass container slide shut and fill with a somewhat thick liquid, he saw that the woman walked over to him and examined him thoroughly and began to mix up some weird looking liquids in a pitcher then she handed to him telling to drink it. As soon as it went down his throat he felt as each injury healed ten times faster than orihime's healing shield, "Gyaaah, what the hell is this stuff? It feels like my body's trying to expel it from my soul!" His pain ended and suddenly he felt as if nothing had happened, like he refreshed and reborn, "Now that your healed please follow me to the conference room, where we'll answer most of your questions and tell you of us." She gestured toward the hallway and told him to keep his eyes forward since the tanks are close to the door.

"Welcome back Ichigo, feeling better now that your wounds are gone and that your revitalized?" the same man who spoke earlier, "What the hell are you guys, what was that thing that attacked us and most importantly where the hell am I?" Ichigo said with a calm tone but feeling the urge to shout it at them for what's happened yesterday. "First off the thing that attacked you is called a forgotten, a creature that's made when a blank soul falls into a huge mass of raw reishi. They're complete monsters who are more savage then any hollow could ever be plus they have the intelligence of a three year old child. Second, you're in a world I was given by the master creator for serving him and for being completely faithful to only it and finally we're creature I called the no Maris meaning "never more" they're being made from the rarest being in the entire spiritual world, the nugoros blank. A soul that was made from raw reishi and continues to grow through absorbing it from the surroundings everywhere no matter where they are even in the human world. I created each of them because like any being, I got lonely so I gathered six nugoros blanks and placed the power individuality into each of them and here is the result. From my left and in order of birth are reaper, acid vire, tatsuki, dead wire, and phoenixia, each of them has a power that aizen could only dream about." The man in the center said before he stopped to take a drink of water but the one called acid vire continued at what he was saying. "As for him the man you've been talking to, he's not a no-Maris but a being that holds no name, we all call him by the label he was given by our masters' master. We all call him master rogue, since as you can see we have no obligation to either hollows, soul reapers, or vizards and because of that we dwell in this world."

Ichigo found himself lost for word and was just trying to process all the new information he just heard, taking a deep breath and getting up he replied to them all " okay, now could you explain to me how you all know me and that we were being attacked by a forgotten because this is just hard to understand." They all talked for hours explaining everything when suddenly, a woman wearing a metal gauntlet came in and told them that a small group of forgotten have started an attack in the European area oh and I found that tatsuki's doppelganger has sustained a broken arm in a karate match again. "Wait, what do you mean doppelganger?" Ichigo asked them even more confused than when he was fifteen and a new soul reaper, "Oh, yes I forgot to tell you that acid vire and tatsuki wanted to have a taste of being mortal so I made them some demy versions of themselves made from a small portion of their power but in any case acid vire's died in an accident and became a hollow who activated the items that I discovered to be too dangerous to be owned by any normal soul." Rogue said to Ichigo who was in the middle of figuring out what he said, "You mean to tell me that orihime's brother was a demy version of that guy but does that mean that tatsuki is the demy version of her?" When rogue nodded yes to his question, Ichigo nearly went into a fit of rage but suddenly the woman named tatsuki came up to him and removed her mask to reveal a similar face to the tatsuki back in the world of the living except that she had earring that looked like hollow eyes and that she had a scar going across her right eye. "Look Ichigo, just because my demy version exists don't over react, if you know her then you know me because we're the same person okay and when she dyes me and her will become one again so please calm down or else I'll have to break your limbs again." She then walked back to her chair and waited for rogue to issue out his orders in what to do about the forgotten.

Deciding to wait till orihime was healed, he lied on the bed of a guest room thinking over everything he learned and about orihime's feelings towards him, "So that night when I was healing from my second fight against grimmjow wasn't a dream, she really was there centimeters from kissing me." He tossed and turned trying to think until he fell asleep over everything. Back with orihime, she started to regain consciousness to notice that she was in a container in a strange substance and naked of all things. "What's going on the last thing I remember is trying to protect Ichigo from that thing and then everything going dark." She thought until she saw a woman wearing a hollow mask with spikes covering both sides and an open mouth come to her tank and check a small box. "Looks like your done healing orihime inoue, time to get dressed and get ready to meet up with Ichigo kurosaki." She then pressed a button and soon the liquid in the tank drained then started to spray her with water removing any excess substance, the final thing that happened was that the container blew dried her and straighten her hair. "Here are your clothes miss orihime and don't worry, we fixed the damage done to them." From there orihime just followed what the strange woman told her and went to see Ichigo, but on the way she stumbled onto a hidden room that was opened when she stepped on a bug that appeared as a decoration. Inside she saw four containers similar to the one she was in except that it was covered with more strange pipes and tubes, there was a sky blue liquid in each of them and that there were small tubes inside for the people within them to breath, eat and empty themselves of waste. Looking closely, orihime saw that within the first three containers were three of aizens arrancars

she backed away in shock of the fact that they were there and that rogue was busy healing them back to health, in the final container stood the only female member of the espada during the war. "What's she doing in a place like this?" the liquid in her container bubbled and then settled down to show that espada three Tia Halibel had a hard time taking in the food that was going down her throat. "Miss orihime, please step away from our masters future students, they still need to heal since the first three of them suffered from third degree burns while the espada there suffered from three stab wound, five slices, and some internal bleeding." Tatsuki came to tell her and just guided her to Ichigo's room though tatsuki told her that her room was down the hall from him, she quietly opened the door and found Ichigo dead asleep on the bed looking so peaceful, that she couldn't help but go up to the bed, crawl in next to him and wrap her arms around him. "If only you knew how I felt toward you Ichigo, I love you with all my heart just because you are the most honest, trusting, honorable, and caring man I have ever met. Since we met in your family's medical center, I've felt a strong attachment towards you and soon I started to see you around school where I learned more about you and the pain within you. The day that when my brother came to kill me, you came and saved me and you even saved my brother from eating me. From then on I promised to help you as much as I could if it meant that I could be closer to you. But then that day came when aizen kidnapped me and took me to huaco mundo, you followed after me even when the soul society branded me a traitor, you knew and went after me even when you had to nearly die twice and then you did die plus you went hollow destroying everything in your path even uryu suffered that day. But over all you came back to us and that's all that matters.' Orihime said with tears streaming down her face and squeezing Ichigo closer to her like she was afraid that he would disappear once she let him. Unknown to orihime that once she put her arms around him he woke up, he lied there on the bed and listened to her speak, he felt as she buried her face in his back and let her tears be absorbed into his clothes and he felt from her touch like his mother was filled with her feelings that she really did love him.

When orihime finally cried herself to sleep, Ichigo placed his hand on hers then he rolled over to face her and pulled her in to hold her tight just like how she held onto him but then he did something he never did before, he kissed her on her forehead then just laid there enjoying the feeling that was surrounding them. Back with rogue and the no Maris, acid vire sat in his chair watching the mortal realm watching orihime's past and feeling his doppelganger's emotions but overall he felt such happiness that orihime was happy and healthy. "Master rogue will you please tell me what the future holds for the mortal woman called orihime inoue? My doppelganger wants to know if she'll be with the man she loves or at least be with that mortal man dead wire brought here by your orders." Rogue shut his eyes and went into a meditative state for a few seconds then opened his eyes smiling at acid vire then said "I can't tell you directly but here's a riddle to answer your question, orihime will marry a soul that once was a nugoro blank that gained the power of individuality on its own, it now has the power of both the powers of soul reapers and hollows plus it will go by the label as the strawberry. She will also be the proud mother of a healthy baby boy who has his father's orange hair and his mother's beautiful eyes and for some reason his dad's fighting spirit that caused all of those injuries in that high school." Rogue then got up from his seat and went to see dead wire who was at the time training her powers while also staring at the scar on her face from a past battle. "You know if you keep messing with your scar it will reopen and be infected, but please keep the mask off your still beautiful but now you just have that cute little claw mark over your left eye." Rogue then brushed a bang she had in front of her eyes to the left side of her face. "I know master rogue but I choose to hide behind my hollow mask, because it hides my shame and reminds me of my mistakes including the one that caused us to lose your adopted son. I still can't believe that he used me just to try and destroy the human world." She turned to a mirror and forced her reishi to make a mask out of thin air and go to her quarters to rest and clean her body of her sweat, sighing in a sad demeanor rogue crossed his arms and walked to check on Tia Halibel, "I really hope you wake up soon, I saw as aizen betrayed and then tried to kill you, it was only luck that you survived and to show that we want you around we brought your subordinates and heal them." Rogue then checked her states in health and left, "God night my demon of the sea."

The next morning, orihime awoke to find Ichigo holding her to his heart and holding her with emotions she felt from her brothers touch before he became a hollow, the touch filled with love. "Does this feeling from his touch mean he's willing to gives "us" a chance even though he rarely showed any emotions remotely close to love?" to test him she gathered all of her courage and kissed him on the lips, to her they felt like some dry sushi but the feeling of her first kiss over whelmed her to the faint where she was blushing bright red. The sound of orihime falling to the floor was loud enough to wake him and get defensive, "What the hell, is a hollow attacking?" but saw that it was just orihime who he thought just rolled out of bed. Ichigo got out of the bed and picked orihime up and placed her on the bed then he left to see if rogue would take them back home to avoid any damage or missing persons report plus he had to check on his body, he knew that if it was left for too long in that ally someone would think he was dead since kon disappeared when after Ichigo lost his soul reaper powers. "I'm praying to god that my body is still there, I'd hate to have to search for it." "No worries, I sent dead wire control your body before she arrived to save you and orihime to go to your home and lock your body in your room on the bed to make it look like you're just sleeping. "Rogue then took a sip of tea, "Also I had a few of my subordinate's rebuild your neighborhood so if you want you can revisit your home and get cleaned up properly instead of being rinsed off." Acid vire said before he opened the door to the mortal world and escorted them both through the door to watch out for any forgotten.

"So orihime, if you're not busy tonight would you be interested in going out on a date?" Ichigo said to her when she got to her front door, "Sure, I mean just to say thank you for protecting me from that thing called a "Forgotten" but well sure could you pick me up around six or seven tonight?" Ichigo felt joy for the first time in seven years. "I better prepare for tonight, I mean this is our first date and I want to make sure she's okay with me. What am I saying, I've known her for more than ten years and she's never complained about anything I've done." He thought the entire home where he climbed back into his body then for some reason, started to cough up blood. "What the hell, Did something happen to my body? Wait this feeling isn't pain it's like my body's adapting to something new. GYAAAH!" in the end, he found that zangetsu had become materialized in the living and it still had all of its powers. "Holy shit, how did this happen? Wait this must be a side effect from that strong medicine that the tatsuki in rogue's world gave me but what exactly did it do to me?" Ichigo said examining zangetsu to see if it was real. "Ichigo will you please be careful with me, I'm feeling like I'm not fully part of the human realm." Zangetsu said to Ichigo, from there Ichigo suddenly felt as if a lot of his spiritual pressure was going into zangetsu. Choosing to ignore what happened; Ichigo went into the shower and cleansed his body of the feeling that was left behind from that adaptation. He then started to get ready for his date with orihime; he went to the bathroom to clean his teeth, brush his hair to its normal somewhat spiky ways, going to his bedroom he pulled out his top shirt and pants. Right before he left to go get orihime, his father and younger sister yuzu come up to him and congratulate him on going on a date for the third time in his life and that he should come home without having that same grumpy face, "Look It's just orihime, and we're just going to have dinner, a movie, a walk through the park and for some reason she wants to go to her old house that she lived in while we were in high school." In sheer joy, Ichigo's father ran up to him and handed him an orange envelope that said "Ichigo's future wife kit" slowly opening it, he found a map to a sweet hotel, the best restaurants to orihime's taste, a key to a motorcycle, a mystery box labeled "For future wife" and three bricks of bills (Money). "What's all this for and why is it made for orihime specifically?" Ichigo said with a weird expression on his face, "Well seeing as how orihime's been here so frequently, I figured she was your girlfriend." Hearing this Ichigo left and found behind their home was a sleek black and white motorcycle with both the soul reaper symbol and the hollow symbol on the sides then just drove to orihime's house.

Orihime was coming straight out of the bath feeling refreshed and born anew, she dried her hair to the best she could; she then pulled her best dress and held it to her heart thinking of what Ichigo will say once he sees her in such a beautiful dress. "(Giggle) I can't believe he asked me out, oh my god this is like a dream that finally came true." She then returned to getting ready for her date by putting the finishing touch on her outfit by adjusting her hairpins to make her eyes be more visible to the beautiful moon light. Around six thirty Ichigo parked his bike in front of Orihime's house to pick her up and once she opened that door, Ichigo lost every ounce of breath in his body and just stared at how beautiful she looked as she stood there. "Shall we go kurosaki-kun?" The two of them drove off into the night and enjoyed their date, the dinner was delicious to orihime but strange to Ichigo, the movie was both scary, romantic and funny which made them get closer to each other but the date hit a snag when the park was closed for some maintenance so they just went to the house that was destroyed when orihime's brother attacked them which brought tears to her eyes but Ichigo held her as she cried at the thought of losing him (Brother) then Ichigo opened the envelope and followed the map to a hotel where the two of them could get comfy and where orihime and him could just be alone.

Back with rogue and the no Maris sat there watching Ichigo and orihime as they drove to the hotel when acid vire said "Should we allow for them to get this close" "Do you doubt master rogues judgment acid vire?" rogue responded with "It's all going as I saw in the future and soon they will be one of us."

To be continued when I'm satisfied with the comments and viewers.


	2. Chapter 2

**IchiHime CH 2- rogue's call**

**I don't own any rights to bleach; all credit goes to the creator Tite Kudo**

We left as rogue and the no Maris were watching Ichigo and Orihime's date, let's continue from there.

Using a fourth of the first brick, Ichigo rented the pent house sweet plus he paid to have the room to bring up some food and flowers before they went up yet for the night. To buy the hotel workers some time, Ichigo just told her that he wanted to walk around in the night just so he could be with her. Eventually they came in and to his expectation with a little more added to it, the room was at the peak of romantic which was truly an event for orihime. "Don't get the wrong idea inoue, I just chose to come here to just be free of the world around us, like someone was watching us and expected something to happen." Hearing Ichigo say that only encouraged her to think that Ichigo was going to push his luck to the max but soon found that he was being honest about what he said to her by acting like they were simply at urahara's shop to discuss an issue or get some answers about something bugging their brains. Meanwhile in the rogue's realm, acid vire sat in his seat fighting his demy's past urge to go after Ichigo and protect orihime. "Master I'm having difficulty controlling my fallen demy since you placed me inside that family, I've had the urge to protect that red haired female mortal." Acid said while his teeth bit into his Zanpakutō causing it to drip acid onto the floor. "Acid vire if you're going to drip acid on the floor then could please clean it up before you leave." Soon reaper came into the room covered in blood and carrying a severed forgotten head, "Master rogue, all twenty seven thousand forgotten have been erased from the south west region yet I feel that my blood lust have a craving for more." Drool slowly streamed down his mouth and blood dripped from his Zanpakutō, shaking from his inner excitement. Without warning phoenixia came bursting in like a ravines monster that hadn't eaten for century's, "I smell blood, and it's making my mouth water." Her teeth began to sharpen into the teeth of a master carnivore, her stomach started to gurgle telling her that it wants food and her tongue slithered out of her mouth covered and even leaking drool. "Come now my friends, you all need to control your power and not allow it to make you do anything idiotic like what your all doing now." Rogue said to the three causing them all to shiver in fear and respect for the man who made them who they are today, he raised them since the moment they gained their individuality and has since not treated them as servants but as equals.

Leaving the room, rogue decided to check on his future student then see tatsuki and dead wire but on the way to the room holding Tia he found that reaper left the door to the soul society open which nearly got their home exposed to the side of the soul reapers. "In some way, I feel like a father cleaning up after his children but hey what are you going to about it." With a simple snap of the fingers the door was shut, He finally reached the room holding her when he saw that tatsuki was holding her hollow mask in the palm of her hands and thinking about something. "What's a matter tatsuki? Something bugging you about your hollow mask because if so, why don't you follow me and I'll help you any way I can." Rogue then placed his hand on her shoulder guiding her to join him; soon the two of them were walking into Tia's room yet tatsuki still stared at her mask. "You know tatsuki, if you want a different mask then change your inside feelings, I mean the hollow mask was made to represent our inner self's. Here look at mine." Rogue soon made his mask come to his hand and their gently touching his gloves stood the only black hollow mask in all of history, the fangs gleamed in the light showing how sharp each stood sharper than the one before it, It was so smooth that it could rival the rarest gems and diamonds, both the eye holes slanted in a perfect one hundred and thirty five degree angle, the black coloring was so dark that it felt like she was falling into a black hole and the stripes like the fabric of time was scarred into it.

"What does it tell you about my inner self tatsuki, (chuckle) this mask not only does this mask tell about my inner self but it also holds many other things in me, and your mask is like that with you so if you want it to change then change your inner self." From that rogue hugged her for her time and to tell her that she's still someone he calls family, she stood their curious at the matter but soon got over it and left to her room where she could train in peace. In Tia's room rogue checked her states then on her companions, all three were healed and ready to be released yet their minds refuse to awaken. Pushing the buttons to empty the containers and rinse them off, rogue then called phoenixia to take care of them (Not eat them, clean them and dress them for their new lives) while phoenixia did this, rogue took some time to check on Ichigo and orihime's future, their he saw that Ichigo becoming a being equal to the no Maris while Orihime stood by his side with their child sleeping peacefully in her arms when suddenly his vision began to vibrate as if there was a snag in the time stream. To fix the issue rogue called dead wire to fix the issue, "You called master rogue?" she bowed to him and waited for his command, "go to the reishi room and make a temporary soul to spray Ichigo and orihime with this special aphrodisiac, I made it when the creator needed souls and other animals to breed when they couldn't breed. Just be careful with it, it's extremely powerful so One spray should help them get it going anymore and they'll be at it for day or possibly years." From there he handed her a bottle filled with a pink liquid then went into the next room to chat with tia's companions, dead wire did as she was told and crafted an artificial soul that would only live for two hours, she finished it by placing the head on and giving its orders with a copy of her memories so that there wouldn't be any screw ups. To make its job easier she opened a door to the hotel then refreshed its memory but before that she poured a vile of the aphrodisiac into her pocket for herself.

Back with Ichigo and orihime, the two of them looking at the window and at the flowers, the two of them had a hard time trying to figure out what to do. "Hey Ichigo I hope you don't mind if I use the bathroom, because I think I should use it after that delicious dinner of cuddle fish, wasabi, carrots and fried noodles." She then walked to the bathroom leaving Ichigo alone in the room with his Future wife kit, he opened the mystery box but was having a hard time since it had a weird marking on it preventing it from opening before the time it was set. In the bathroom, Orihime was just finishing washing her hands when a strange soul appeared behind her and sprayed her in the face with a pink liquid that smelled like a combination of fresh chocolate and a Siberian tiger's breath after eating a wild pig, the scent was both unpleasant and completely soothing, her mind went from her normal self to feeling her hormones go into over drive so she left the bathroom to find Ichigo. Ichigo sat on the bed trying to figure out the box when he suddenly felt like someone was behind which turned out to be true since something grabbed his hair, pulled his neck up and sprayed a pink liquid in his face, it smelled of strawberries and rotting meat. The scent he smelled was both intoxicating and relaxing, his mind shifted from his normal self into a man whose body was about to erupt, he found himself turning around to see orihime red in the face and slowly unzipping the back of her dress while she stared at Ichigo and in turn he began to unbutton his shirt. Both of them were clueless to what was happening yet for some reason neither of them wanted to stop, they were following they're inner most desires that every human faces. In less than a few minutes Ichigo was kissing orihime without his shirt on while she returned the kiss wearing only her high heels and her panties, they slowly worked their way to the bed to continue their romance.

Outside in the hall, dead wire was retrieving the temporary soul to their world and took back the aphrodisiac from it, she then told it to find phoenixia and hand her this note. She then went to join rogue in the training room where rogue was standing still only moving his left arm as three female hollows were trying to attack him but not having any luck, not even when they used they're triple cero blast, instead he grabbed it with his hand and crushed it like an egg. "Master rogue I finished my mission and the two humans are mating as you requested and I even disposed of the temporary soul." She said through her spiritual pressure before they heard a girly scream and a monstrous roar which later turned out to be phoenixia eating the temporary soul. "No, that will be all for now dead wire, why don't you go relax or get a message from one of the servant bodies we made when we go to the human world and make the raw material make a physical body." He told her with a smile till the lioness woman kicked him in the face bruising her foot, while the other two were trying to slice him to mince meat. Eventually the three grew tired and at on the floor panting yet rogue didn't even drop an molecule of sweat, "If you three are done then I can continue telling you that I have a medical procedure that can make you seven hundred times stronger than any of the espada could ever be but I won't do the procedure unless you all want it done so please make your choice and no worries take your time. I'm waiting to have a chat with you master Tia Halibel; she's in the room four doors down the hall healing from the war between the soul reapers and aizen and when she does wake up though I will offer to make her a being that is neither hollow or soul reaper never more plus I have some information I need to ask her." Rogue then left the room but before that he left a pitcher of the healing liquid, "the three of them sat there wonder if he was being serious or he was laying out a trap for them so they decided to watch him and see if he was an honest man.

Back with Ichigo and orihime at the exact time we went to see the no Maris, Ichigo's body was exploding his lust for her body in every way possible, he then removed his pants and slowly he began to lick her body from head to toe not missing a single centimeter on her, their love began to take place faster pace for they started to lose their minds in the disgusting mass of sweat and saliva until Ichigo found a way to stop for only a few minutes. "Orihime we have to control ourselves before we go too far, I mean yes I'm willing to except being in a relationship with you but I don't think we should move this fast." Unfortunately his word were not heard for she removed her heels then walked up to him and whispered in his ear that she could handle the huge amount of love for him, from there they lost they resumed their place but this time the mystery box opened to reveal three things; four condoms, a ring box and a note that said:

Dear Ichigo, I had this box designed to open the night you lose your purity so I set things up that you could keep your honor and fulfill the future that rogue told me about when I was just an horny teenager. I left the four condoms because rogue told me that…well...Just go with it, the box is for the next morning when I know you will take responsibility for the future that rogue foreseen. Sincerely your caring father  
P.S. make me proud son and show her how we kurosaki men take care of business. (Smiley face)

After reading it, Ichigo felt uneasy about his father saying that he met rogue when he was a teenager but that doubt left him when orihime pulled him in for some fun that she desired no matter what. She slowly began to go lower down his body until she reached his boxers where she started to pull them down and began to make him be engulfed in the aphrodisiac's effect. Before long Ichigo found himself grabbing one of the condoms from the mystery box until it broke when he put it on, so he put two on then like orihime had done except he pulled her panties off with his teeth and licked her out. From there Ichigo started gently caress her ample breasts, then he pinned her to the bed and pushed it in hard breaking her cherry with enough force to make it look an explosion (She sprayed blood all over the mattress), "(Scream of sweet bliss) Good god Ichigo your plowing me so hard that I can't believe that you're not a god for causing this much bliss on a young maiden like me." Orihime found a way to turn the tides by Cumming as he came in for the eighteenth time, she got free and stated to scissor it with him causing her to sweat another two gallons and make Ichigo cum thus breaking both condoms at the same time. Although Ichigo didn't know at the time so he continued to make love to her through karma sutra.

In the middle of old fashion sex style, Ichigo's spiritual started to become more animalistic and soon his hollow side began to come up. "Hey king, you might want to be careful because I might just take your sorry ass over." The inner hollow said, then pulled the reins and made Ichigo become the hollow form he took when espada four killed him. His face puked up the matter to make his mask and began to transform into a hollow though this time his heart burst like a grenade then turned him into a hollow. When his had fully transformed he grabbed his mask and shattered it like it was made of already burned charcoal then pounded orihime with so much force that her head broke through the bed post, soon after she lost consciousness Ichigo summoned zangetsu from his home and stab orihime's threw heart but before he could even lower it a centimeter a whip wrapped around his wrists. "I think you should think before you slaughter an innocent woman specifically the woman who was my demy's sister." Arrancar Ichigo turned his white face towards acid vire with the same facial expression that espada four had at all times, he then tried to free himself but acid vire activated his power and made acid burn his wrists to wound him and calm him down. Use a new type of step that moved a thousand times faster than flash step and forced a mysterious liquid down Ichigo's throat that in a flash turned him back into a human then examined the area. "Come forth minuses, clean this up and give them new memory's, meanwhile I've got to ask master rogue to turn back time to three seconds before the hollow took him over." Doing as acid vire said they all rebuilt the room, fixed the bed, heal orihime with some medicine that rogue made for wound like that and finished by laying Ichigo next to orihime, acid vire returned to examine the repairs and to return zangetsu to Ichigo's room, once he laid zangetsu on the bed time was rewound to exactly two seconds before Ichigo went hollow.

By morning Ichigo and orihime had made love over forty seven times and both had cum more times than rabbits in one afternoon, Ichigo sat at the hotel room table and tried to figure out what the hell did the small box inside the mystery box his father handed him. "God damn it dad! What the hell did you hand me, just give me a hint?" he shouted waking orihime in the process; she came wondering into the room from the bedroom in the buff, "Good morning Ichi- (Vomits in mouth) Oh that's never happened before? I wonder what's up, maybe it's from that roast beef, garlic, peach, donut and carrot sandwich for dinner." She then walked to the bathroom to relieve her body leaving Ichigo staring into the door way she stood but suddenly he heard the box rattle trying to get his attention. "What the hell is this thing doing, I thought it was just some stupid box but maybe it's holding a mod soul." To his surprise the box coughed up a small note that said "When she comes out the bathroom, get on one knee, hold this box toward her and say what appears on the floor from this box. Also you better take responsibility for the actions you took last night. Sincerely rogue." Doing as the note said, Ichigo got to one knee, held the box to the bathroom door and stared at the floor yet nothing appeared for awhile until Orihime opened the door, stared down at the box in Ichigo's hands and was breath taken at his actions. On the floor in letters made of blue light and fading once he said them aloud; "Orihime Inoue, Will you do me the honor of being ….MY WIFE!?" He took the shock as if he was hit in the heart with a cero; he couldn't believe that a single person could set up such a complex plan yet make it look like he planned it himself. Completely stunned at Ichigo's words and actions, she was completely speechless, yet after Ichigo stayed in that position shocked himself from the message that was on the floor. "U-u-um, this is kind of sudden but I don…Yes I will." She said as tears started to form around her eyes and her cheeks grew redder that a drunken man's face after drinking seven bottles of alcohol. In rogues world all five of the no Maris sat there watching the living world through a window that rogue made, "Your plan is working all that you fore told yet adding in the aphrodisiac was a perverse move master rogue." Phoenixia said chewing on the remains of an arrancar she found o be very delicious, in which then tatsuki started to use her weights that held enormous amount of spiritual pressure. "Just wait acid vire your demy's sister is about to be engaged so watch." And with that said rogue merely snapped his fingers causing the box Ichigo was holding to open and reveal a wedding ring with soul reaper symbol (the badge) made entirely of jewels (ruby's, sapphire's, emeralds, and diamonds.)

It was around noon when Ichigo and orihime arrived at his family hospital on the motor cycle, Ichigo drove feeling both anger and curiosity to why rogue and his father would want to make orihime his wife. Hey orihime if you're feeling sick then why don't you ask my father to check on your health since after eleven at night my memory's a complete blank." Without warning, a man wearing a dark grey trench coat, tight black shirt, black sandals, light grey pants, a sword on his back and two wrist guards that show a Roman numeral number five running beside them on the motor cycle. "My master told me to take you to our world for a checkup since your father will prove to be insufficient in testing orihime's health." He said to them before he jumped ahead of them and opened a door to rogues world, before he could even try to stop the cycle; he was skidding into rogue's world towards phoenixia who was wearing her usually dark grey vest, tight black shirt that didn't cover her abdomen, a white skirt, light grey tight sweats, black hunting shoes and a small sword that was the same length as her calf on her left side of her left calf. She stopped the bike with the tip of her finger and in doing so exposed her tattoo of the Roman numeral two on her left arm, Ichigo and orihime looked at her with amazement at her strength since the cycle stopped at the very tip of her finger. "You should be more careful where you drive that thing, master rogue made that with the help of your father and urahara though their help was only to help us make it more to your personality." She then hollered for reaper to get his ass up here to take them to rogue, to both their scare reaper was already ahead of them waiting for them. "Master rogue told me to fetch them by myself so your help was not needed but that doesn't mean that I don't thank you for it." Reaper told phoenixia who at the time was busy trying not to smile at the fact that she stopped Ichigo and orihime from colliding with the wall thus killing them and making rogue rewind time and make him redo Ichigo's life, in the end tatsuki was the one to pick up the new future couple and lead them to rogue (mainly because phoenixia would try to eat them while reaper would want to turn them into a puddle of blood). At the time tatsuki continued to wear her new mask and told them about rogues past that she knew since she became a part of the no-maris, since she gained her individuality from being a nugoro blank, she went on to explain that rogue was the one who made sure that hollows and soul reapers don't cross breed since he found out what happens when they do. "Yeah, it wasn't a pretty experience… On the plus side, rogue gained an adopted son from the remains of the city it destroyed, we never forget that day it was the sixth time he ever withdrew his Zanpakutō even though it was only for half a second, and it was truly breath taking." She even stated to blush so hard that her mask was even blushing at the memory, "So rogue has a Zanpakutō, Does it have a name or is it nameless like him?" tatsuki stopped dead in her tracks and in a state of fear, she turned to them and said "There are no word to describe that magnificent blade." Then continued on their way to rogue location.

Rogue sat in his room communicating with his Zanpakutō as well as examining his body's structure, "So sutoraika, you saw the future and what it holds. What do you say to the child that's growing in her womb right now? If everything goes according to plan then you will have a body to the world of the living, I told you that I would grant that wish no matter what it took." He told sutoraika within its domain, which it replied with "Thank you, rogue but I still wish to at least have their consent before I go into their child." With both a smirk and a calm demeanor, he told his Zanpakutō that if he did then the child in her womb will not survive at birth and will damage her internal organs thus leading to both her death and a horrible depression of never having a living child. He was snapped out of his concentration by tatsuki knocking on the door telling him that they arrived, she kept her respect within her voice yet still being her normal self. "Master rogue, the humans you requested to see are here and also acid vire requests that he speak with you about the woman you told me to bring here." Rogue answered the door but to both of their surprise, he was holding sutoraika. "First off tell acid vire that he can chat with me after the meeting with Ichigo and orihime, second thank you tatsuki I'll take it from here. Huh what's a matter; oh you're surprised that I have my Zanpakutō well I had to have a little chat with them about a certain issue and a special wish that I promised to grant." He then waved his hand at tatsuki signaling her to leave the three of them alone while he led them to the medical wing, he then handed her a container of a weird substance. "Miss Kurosaki could you please put your spiritual pressure into that container, it will instantly turn into a medical gown once it gets a taste for your spiritual pressure. Once that's done then I can perform the examination without seeming like a pervert." Rogue then placed on a sterile uniform and mask for the examination.

As soon as orihime put her pressure into the container, rogue pulled on some rubber gloves to begin; he walked over to a wall and grabbed a long silver cord, a small skull and a pad. "No worries miss Kurosaki, this won't hurt one bit but it will be ice cold so please brace yourself for the feeling" he said to her before he place the pad on her stomach while the skull went into the gown, "EEP! I didn't expect it to be cold there." Rogue took over thirty minutes as the device he held and soon finished examining orihime then placed it inside a device that sounded like a video being rewound. "I just like my vision said." He thought before he grabbed the results, "Well I've got good news and bad news; the good news is that you're going to be parents, the bad news is that the child will most likely kill you in less than four point nine seconds." The news shocked the two of them but Ichigo was the one shocked the most since he was going to be a father but at the cost, orihime would die, orihime on the other hand was shocked (happy) because she was going to be a mother and as a bonus the child that was growing in her womb was Ichigo's. "Well isn't there any way you can save her and the child or will you make us choose which of the two of them to save?" Ichigo walked over to orihime and grabbed her hand to try and comfort her but she was so wrapped up in rogue's word about her child. It wasn't until Ichigo placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug to comfort her but instead merely got her to blush and ask what's going on. After explaining what rogue told them over again, orihime laid there with a sad look on her face and both hands on her stomach worrying about both herself and her baby, "Orihime I wish that there was a way to save you both but I just don't know if there is." Ichigo said to her pulling her head into his chest to show he cared. "Excuse me but am I just invisible or do you two just ignore the people who try to help you?" rogue then walked over to the table where he placed his data and then removed his medical clothes and placed sutoraika on his back where it aligned perfectly with his spine, "There is a way to save them both but I need your consent to do so."

Rogue explained the process and waited for their answer, "Well it all depends on the soul who's going to be put in place of our child." Ichigo told rogue who snapped his fingers and summoned dead wire in an instant, "You summoned me master. Is there an issue that needs to be destroyed or do you need a task completed?" rogue chuckled and just told her that she should open a door to the kurosaki residence in twelve minutes and forty nine seconds. "The soul that will take your child's place would be my sutoraika, he wishes to help and will be the logical choice in saving a life since he holds many secrets in my life plus it's his dream to be a human for seven years." Rogue said to them before he drew sutoraika from its sheath. "Wait, are you telling me that our child will die at the age of seven? Because I won't let that happen!" Ichigo screamed before he charged at rogue with zangetsu in hand (Zangetsu was summoned to his aid) but rogue had him tied up in with a kido and continued to explain. "No, of course not, it will take me seven years to fix your child's soul but when I do I will replace sutoraika and exchange the memories that he hold, it will make it seem as if the child went through the experience itself." From there they told rogue that they'll need some time to think it over, he smiled and said that's why he had the door open, when Ichigo and orihime were right in front of the door to his home he told orihime "You know when I opened that box, I had no idea that it was going to get us married but After all that's happened. I would love nothing more than to settle down in life and be a married man but to be more clearly, I had to think over what rogue and my dad's plan and I would be honored to be your husband. Right now though want to know, do you really want to be married to me, I mean I'm not perfect and you know I'm prone to fighting no matter what. Can you handle that are you willing to be with a man like me?" she merely smiled and pulled him in for a hug then told him, "I don't mind the fighting and all that plus there is no such thing as perfect so that doesn't matter. Over all Ichigo, I would love to marry you because you honest, brave, loving, and your loyal to your friends and all of those characteristics are what made me fall in love with you." She smiled from there and asked could they go inside for some food.

In rogues world, all five of the no Maris were busy training tia's comrades while he stood in front of tia's capsule waiting for her to awake, thanks to tatsuki she was inside the gel in a medical gown which made it easier for rogue to look at since he refuses to see a woman's naked body unless they give him their consent. "I can't wait to see you when you awake from this healing coma, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I only wish to make you happy, Once you awake I plan to offer you the seal to becoming the seventh no Maris then of course take you out on the best date of your whole life." He placed his hand on the capsule and said "I await the day you and me can walk to the future with you by my side not as a friend but as the woman I love, as my…Wife." He then left the room and shut the lights off but once the light left the room, Tia's capsule began to bubble signaling that's going to wake up soon.

To be continued when I reach 210 viewers and have more than seven comments.


	3. Chapter 3

**IchiHime CH 3- Tia's Choice**

**I don't own any rights to bleach; all credit goes to the original creator Tite Kudo**

We left off as Tia's comrades chose to take rogue up on his offer and begin training and Tia was starting to wake up.

Inside the room that Tia's capsule was inside began to bubble more often each day, her comrades stopped by each day to see their master and pray that she wakes up soon. "Do you guys think that she'll be the same once she wakes up or do you think that she'll have some kind of insignificant outlook on life?" Apacci asked her comrades who in turn were focused on their master in a tank of liquid reishi to heal her wounds from the war. "I got a feeling that she won't be the same person we came to respect and worship." Sung- sun said with her arm covering her mouth, the final member of their group turned to both of them and gave a nod telling that she agreed with her. Walking into the room came phoenixia wiping her mouth of the extra blood dripping from her mouth, the three of them stood there in shock since it appeared that she was coming in to eat their master. "Don't worry girls, I'm only here to check on her states to see if she's ready to wake up." Phoenixia said to them as she used her pinky to pick her teeth of whatever it was that she ate, she then walked over to the tank and pressed a few buttons then just left. When everyone was gone from the room, Dead wire walked out of the shadow of the room then confronted Tia to have a little girl talk. "I can't believe that you're the woman that my master wants. Looking at you makes me questions why he didn't choose me? I do everything that he tells me, I worship the very ground that his feet touch, I care for that man with every fiber of my being. I can't even see my life without that man in it." She said all of this through her spiritual pressure toward Tia who continued to remain unconscious to the world around her, a few times she bubbled in the capsule but over all she remained sleeping to the world, gently floating in the center with tubes going down her throat to feed her, remove waste and even spread the healing compound inside her body.

With rogue, he continued to remain in his room where he continued to train with sutoraika at full strength then to meditate under the waterfall made of raw reishi, the reishi its self was to wild that it would tear up anything that it touches to the atomic level yet rogue could walk through it like there was nothing in his way. He sat there at the bottom of the falls communicating with sutoraika about the plans they hold and what rogue plans to do with Tia once she wakes up, "Will you be okay without me rogue? I mean I'm going to be in the human world for a few years with those two mortals." Sutoraika asked rogue who in turn smirked then answered with "I'll be fine as long as your okay with me making that hollow become my wife. Though I will be spending my time within the room where I have time move hundreds of years in mere hours so no worries, she will fall for her." Rogue then smiled then continued to communicate with his Zanpakutō about what's been set in motion. After about twelve hours of under the raw power before he got out and put his clothes back on. "(Ziiip) Hmm, the feeling of one's true power after some serious training and meditation can't be equaled to once it's all over." Rogue stated after he placed sutoraika in the center of his back aligning it with his spine, he then left his room to go see Tia and hope that she would awaken so that he could put his plan in motion. The capsule he came to see was found to be bubbling and the fluid was beginning to change from light blue to pine green, rushing to the capsule to see her state he found that her body was fully healed and she was going to wake up in less than twelve seconds. "Dead wire! I need you take care of something for Me." Rogue said preparing the tank to open and release Tia, "Master rogue, what is it that you need?" she asked through her spiritual pressure, "Tia is about to wake up and I need you to take care of her. I don't mean kill her, just bring her up to speed then tell me once you're done. I wish to talk with her like I did with her subordinates." Rogue then walked out of the room to wait as dead wire stood there taking Tia to the chart to her.

Seeing that her body is now stable, she walked over and spoke through her spiritual pressure. "From these readings, it would appear that you're at the top of your game but before we do anything, you need to clean your body of the healing compound." Dead wire then placed her hand on Tia's shoulder and lead to the cleaning facilities then began to place her within the container. She took the chance of seeing why rogue chose Tia over her, at first she thought it was because of her ample chest but if that was the case then she would be the one rogue loved. She then went to her beautiful tan skin but then figured out that it wasn't that due to the fact that rogue would be over phoenixia, in the end she came to the conclusion that it had something to do with her personality. Tia was fully cleansed within fourteen minutes and from there dead wire began to examine her mind to see if she was still able to talk or at least show signs that she's not brain dead. Without warning Tia grabbed her wrist and began to squeeze like she was going to destroy her but unfortunately Dead wire was by far the strongest in the room. "If you're trying to break my wrist then you're wasting time, only someone of stronger spiritual power is capable of harming me and from this show of power you're like an amoeba squeezing a hump back whale." She then twisted her arm a bit then grabbed Tia by the throat, gasping for air Tia stared into the eyes of dead wire and she did the same to her. Looking at her more she found that her release was still a strange one yet for another reason she was one of the most humanoid looking arrancars she had ever seen, setting her down dead wire then began to explain what was going on. "You see Miss Harribel; you've been in that capsule for over four years, the war is over and that Aizen guy lost, the war was won when a young man named Ichigo Kurosaki used the ultimate technique on him nearly breaking aizens power. Of course you were left for dead in the fake town until our master saved your life. When he found you, you were mostly dead and that if he didn't save you in less than thirty four minutes, twenty eight seconds and forty eight millisecond then you would be long since dead. I'm here to help you adjust to the new time as well as prepare you to meet our master." Dead wire then pulled out a large amount of gray cloth then wrapped it around Tia then cut it once she was sure it was covering Tia with two layers. "What are you doing? I can barely move with this cloth around me." Tia said to dead wire then signaled her to put some of her spiritual pressure into the cloth, to her surprise once she did the cloth became a gray outfit that covered all of her.

Tia then went with dead wire and preformed the test that she requested to show her body's status and to show whether or not her power was still at the level she was at before she was betrayed. "Are we done yet or do you have any more tests for me?" Tia said with her usual attitude and her arms crossed at her chest, dead wire paid no attention to her question and merely wrote down some stuff on the chart. Outside rogue merely waited with great patience and passed the time by watching the other no Maris do what they do all the time, though a couple things had him curious to know why they did those things but soon he remembered that they're just being themselves. He watched as Tatsuki continued to train her body to be in top condition, acid vire continued to watch the experiments he set in motion, reaper argued with his sister Phoenixia who in turn ignored him and he even watched as Tia's companions continued to train with their new bodies. "It's funny, it took them merely four hours to make up their minds on my offer and now they look like they couldn't be happier though I do think that once dead wire finishes bringing Tia up to speed on the current situation, they'll go crazy with joy at the sight of her." Rogue thought to himself, suddenly he heard as dead wire opened the door and told him to go in. She got close to his ear and whispered "She said that she's not in the mood to wait long, tell your master that if he doesn't come in here quick then I'm going to leave." Dead wire then pulled away and handed him the chart, she then disappeared into the shadows of the hallway.

Taking a deep breath, rogue then walked into the room to speak to the woman who stole his… (You get the idea). "Hello Miss Halibel, My title is rogue and I'm the one who issued the order to save your life. So if you please follow me and I'll give you a tour of this world, Oh and before I forget if you want that clothing covering you to become your past uniform then just focus on the image of your uniform for no less than seven seconds." Tia then closed her eyes for a minute and as rogue said to her, her clothes became her old espada uniform. The two of them walked out began the tour; he began by showing her the corridors. "Be careful, each door holds something unique, But I must warn you not to enter that door at the end of this hall." Not paying attention of course, Tia merely followed rogue in hopes of finding her weapon in which case she could attack him then flee to huaco mundo. "Oh by the way, if you're looking for your weapon so that you can attack us then please note that your weapon is useless here so it was put back inside your body." Rogue said with a small smirk, He then lead her to the conference room where also summoned the no-Maris to introduce themselves to Tia. The first to arrive was Dead wire, then Phoenixia, Acid vire, Tatsuki, and Reaper. "Allow me to introduce you to the ones you don't know, this young lady here is phoenixia. Don't let her appearance fool you, she's quit a little monster when she wants to be. To her right is acid vire, he has a little bit of a speaking issue due to the fact that he controls acid plus his power is based on serpents. From there we have tatsuki but we all just call her fang, she's a top notch fighter in hand-to-hand combat. And finally the big guy at the end is reaper, he's phoenixia's younger brother and quit the psycho if you let him be. I know that you've met Dead wire, she's my most trusted and loyal friend in this whole world." He then told them to help him explain to Tia the world they all live in, the all focused on the window that rogue opens to watch any of the other worlds. "You see, master rogue is the student and disciple of the one the humans call "God". Master rogue here was even there when the worlds were created, heck he even made small parts of the human world, soul society and even huaco mundo." Fang stated pointing to the window, reaper then took over where she left off. "Eventually our master grew tired of the papered life and soon wanted to live free of the student status, unfortunately when he consulted his master, he was told that his freedom would have to be gained by giving up one of the most sacred things to any being." Feeling curious about the last thing reaper said she asked what it was that he gave up. It was Phoenixia who answered her, "Master rogue gave up his name, it's kind of why we call him rogue but anyway he did thus giving him the freedom that he desired and as an added bonus, he was given an endless source of power that know allows him to do many, many things."

Phoenixia then asked for something to eat which she was granted from huaco mundo, Tia raised an eyebrow at the sight but soon gave up asking whether or not she was always like that and was then asked if she wanted something to drink by acid vire. He used his Zanpakutō to grab a cup with some star fruit juice in it, acid vire then retracted his Zanpakutō and began to explain where phoenixia left off. "From masssster rogues freedom, he came to a world of nothing with only ssssixssss creaturesssssss in it, they were made of raw reishi and continued to grow from it. He then built this entire world for usssssss, he then took the sssixsss creaturessssss and offered them some of his power in exssschange for their friendship. When all sssixsss said yessss to hisssss offer, he gave each of them a sssmall piecessss of the power of individuality. From there three of the creaturessssss became men while the resssssst became women, masssster rogue then began to teach them all the about the two dominate sssssspeciesssssss (Soul reapers & Hollows). For ssssome weird reasssson two of them became clossssser to ssssssoul reaperssss powerssss, another two became clossser to hollow powerssss and the final two became clossssser rogue'sss power. It wasssss all fine until one day, a sssstray soul of a mortal came to masssster rogue while he wassss in the mortal realm getting ssssome more food for usssss, rouge had chossssssen to adopt the kid. For four yearsssss everything wassss going alright until one of the sssssstudentsssss got tired of being rogue'sssssss sssssstudent and tried to take the easy way of gaining power by killing everyone elssssse, He began by murdering rogue'sssss adopted sssssson, then he tried to take out the women next but he managed to scar two of them before masssssster rogue sssssstopped him by showing the extent of hisssss power. There wassss literally nothing left of that ssssssorrry excuse of a being, unfortunately rogue went into a depressssssion with the lossssss and refused to leave hissss room. To try and make him feel better, the five remaining creatures trained with all of the powerssssss to the extreme, eventually they all got rogue out of hisssss room to see if they passssed his sssstandardssssss. Once they proved they were passsssed his ssssstandardssssss rogue gave them each a pair of his eye balls, rogue hasssssss sssssssome ssssssssspecial eyessssss apparently they gain new abilitiesssss if they when they're desssstroyed, gouged out not by hisssss handssss or even ssssliced." Acid vire then stopped when he saw that Tia was getting very irritated with him, he then went to the lab where he could continue to watch his experiment.

The final person to speak was dead wire though she wasn't in a good mood, still she sucked it up and spoke through her spiritual pressure like she always did with other people around. "The six creatures were told that they could do as they wished with the eyes. The first male put the eyes inside his weapon, the next made the eyes into cufflinks. The first woman to receive the eyes made them into brooches, the next made them into earrings and the final woman replaced her eyes with them. The funny thing about the six creatures is the fact that they were us, and what's funnier is that we gave ourselves our names while master rogue gave us the title of no-Maris. My part to the no-Maris is that I gave everyone their numbers." She then opened her vest to reveal her number, a Roman numeral one on her right breast. From their rogue came to her and continued her tour of his realm, he showed her the food center, healing area, the reishi room and her quarters. To finish her tour, he lead her to her minions area, seeing her made them be filled with great joy that they ran to her feet and bowed at her feet. At first she was startled by their new appearances but she got over it and examined them to see how much they changed in her healing period. "Mistress Halibel, it's a relief to see you in good condition, as before the war and our defeat, we will remain your loyal subordinates till death claims us to the neither realm." Sung- sun said bowing, Tia still couldn't understand what had happened to them to make them look like this hence she told them to explain. "Once we awoke to see this man in front of us, we attacked him yet we couldn't even leave a scratch on him. After words he gave us a container filled with a liquid that healed us from him then he offered us a procedure that would make us stronger than any espada ever made, but he said he wouldn't do it unless we wanted it. He even told us the side effects that would happens, we would become somewhat humanoid and a little but animalistic. As you can see he wasn't lying to us, hell he even offered to help us adapt to our new bodies." Apacci told her, yet her companion Mila rose was compelled to tell her that rogue is a unique being since he could also make her into a being of greater power than what she is now. After their chat, Tia told rogue that she wanted to be alone with her companions and that she would ask him if she needed anything.

Back in the human world a day after Ichigo and Orihime left rogue's realm, Ichigo had taken Orihime to his family clinic and told his dad what had happened since their date. He was thrilled to hear that rogue's plan had come to fruition but he lost all of his energy once he heard that orihime was pregnant with his grandchild, "I think I just lost another twenty years of my life from that news." His dad then ran out of the kitchen by jumping out the window and crashing into the family car, in celebration, Ichigo's sister Yuzu made a meal fit for orihime. While she was about to take a bite of a yogurt, cheese, spam, squid and wasabi sandwich rogue froze time and flicked a small pill down her throat that would avoid her life from being taken by death from the child and leaving her to worry about her Childs life. Unfreezing time, orihime coughed at the feeling of the pill goes down her throat, she cleared her throat for a little bit then just started to eat her sandwich. It was quite the flavorful sandwich leaving her revitalized and stronger than she could ever hope but the truth was that the pill was responsible for the feeling she was having and was also affecting her soul. "My lord Ichigo, that was a really good meal I mean I feel like I've been reborn." She then went up stairs with him to let her stomach settle and to start thinking about their wedding, she relaxed on his bed while he laid down right next to her to enjoy her company before the hell broke loose. "I know that it's a big deal to you Orihime but I really couldn't care less if we had a big wedding, hell I'd be satisfied if we went to one of those cheap ass wedding chapels to get married." She smiled at him then began to snuggle up on his chest to listen to his soothing heart beat. "Well, I do care about our wedding and I know for a fact that I'm not going to get married in a cheap chapel." She then giggled and tried to look cute towards him, falling for her charm he looked towards her and kissed her forehead showing that he has some feelings for her. They were slowly drifting to sleep when suddenly a letter popped out of the air in front of their faces, grabbing it to figure out why someone would deliver a letter in such a strange way. "Hmmm, it's a letter from rogue." Ichigo said as he examined the letter closely, opening it he found that it was notify that he had fixed the issue of orihime's death and that he was going to start on the child's life issue so they should just take the time to relax and enjoy themselves until he has one of the no Maris pick them up.

Later in the evening after the two had fallen asleep after reading the letter that rogue sent to them, they also spent some time trying to come up with names for their child yet found that they needed more time on the subject and started to make the guest list as well as the invitations to their other family members. "I don't think that we should invite your parents since they did stop by a month ago and went into a drunken frenzy and nearly killed you when you didn't give them any sake." Ichigo said to orihime as she finished writing an invitation to tatsuki, She thought it over for a couple of minutes then just agreed with him. The rest of the day the couple went with Ichigo's dad to the wedding planner to discuss what they wanted to happen, when they were talking about the priest's place when suddenly Ichigo felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned to see the No Maris Phoenixia standing behind him gnawing on a hollow skull, apparently she wasn't in a gigai since people kept walking through her. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Ichigo shouted at her but soon realized that it looked like he was shouting at nothing so to fix this, orihime asked him to have a little talk with him inside the building. Once there, they both turned to see phoenixia walking behind them with a smirk like she found it entertaining. "Like I said what are you doing here? Can't you see that we're busy planning our wedding, wait doe's rogue need us?" Ichigo said to her just as she was finishing her snack and had her tongue licking the path that she walked, though it was very creepy to see a woman with a nine foot tongue licking the ground. "Umm, I don't want to sound rude but that's really disturbing. If you want you can have some of my fruit cake that Ichigo's sister gave me for a snack." Orihime gestured towards a large cooler, phoenixia smiled at the offer then walked over to open the cooler but merely passed through it causing her to become frustrated. "Crap, I forgot that Souls can't touch things in the mortal realm unless I have gigai." Suddenly her mind came to a conclusion, she stepped about four steps back then with a single step, energy sparked around her. When the sparks died down a bit, both Ichigo and Orihime were awe struck to see that phoenixia was now human. She was wearing white sneakers, black socks, a medium sized skirt, a T-shirt that had a picture of the number two with a strange pair of teeth biting around it, and earrings of hollow eyes though the earrings were part of her normal dressing. "Okay, now I can have a piece of cake." Ichigo responded to what he saw by asking her how she did that, her reply was somewhat strange since she said that by focusing her mind, she could make a body for entering the human world, all of the no Maris can do it but for some reason rogue can't hide his eyes here so he hides them with sun glasses.

Waiting for her to finishing eating to ask her what she came for, she gulped down the last bite of a sushi before she answered that rogue has a message that he will be attending their wedding but on the night before the big day, he'll replace their child's soul and begin working on the repairs. The couple looked at phoenixia as if she was being crazy or if she was lying, unfortunately she wasn't yet both of them felt comfort in the fact that rogue was keeping his word in helping them. She left them after they told her to give her master their thanks, she ventured out to some of the fast food restaurants where she gorged herself on everything on each menu. The loving couple continued to talk to the wedding planner about the set up they wanted, Ichigo told the planner that he requested to have the symbol he had on his badge to be on the napkins, Orihime got the majority of the choices. By the end of their meeting, everything would be done in less than three weeks, Ichigo's dad then took them to the cake store where orihime and Ichigo discussed the design on the cake. Orihime told the bakers that she wanted to have chocolate, vanilla, strawberry and wasabi cake with cream cheese, kiwi, and butter frosting. It was one of the weirdest orders that the baker had ever had but still he told them that the cake will be made in a month, both Ichigo and orihime left the store after giving the baker their cell phone numbers to call them once the cake was ready. Once they finished all of the arrangements for the wedding, they went back to the kurosaki clinic where they enjoyed a lovely dinner of salmon and special wasabi sushi meant for orihime only (No one else was brave enough to try it.), they all ate in peace until orihime got sick and puked from her night sickness, she ran from the table as she placed the last piece of wasabi sushi in her mouth when it came. Later after Karin cleaned the toilet of the puke that didn't make it to the toilet, the family sat down to enjoy the sweet and delicious chocolate pudding except orihime put some peanut butter in hers and happily enjoyed, in the end orihime volunteered herself and Ichigo to clean up which lead the family enjoy her more and the fact that she was joining them. Cleaning the kitchen and the dinner dishes left Ichigo trying to dry his hands faster since the feeling of the pruned skin was kind of strange, orihime put this feeling to rest once she came into the room and she fixed him by jumping on him then kissing him for more than her usual two minutes to nearly seven minutes. "Did you just do that to get my attention or are you just being your usual random self?" he asked her while he lifted her up off of him and pinned her to the bed, he then smiled and soon chose to snuggle up to her then the two of them drifted to dream land. Morning came and Ichigo was woken up by the sound of some kind of crunching noise, he slowly opened his eyes to phoenixia standing in the corner of his room with a whole turkey in her hand. "Looks whose finally up, I thought your woman would be the one to wake up first since she's not much of a threat and quite blind to the worlds ultimate powers." She then took a bite of the turkey that left a huge chunk missing from the middle, giving her a sour look Ichigo gently pulled his arm free of her head weight then walked over to phoenixia and pulled her into the hallway to discuss her visit. "What do you want? Can't you see that orihime and I are trying to rest?" She merely smiled then ate the rest of her turkey, "I came here to tell you that master rogue will be needing some of your DNA along with that woman's DNA." After that statement Ichigo just stared at her like she was just crazy but soon gave her what she came for and once he did she destroyed her human body then just opened a door to rogue's realm.

By the time Orihime woke up, it was lunch time and that Ichigo was having a little discussion with his dad about his part in rogues plan. She walked into the bathroom where she found a note that told her that she now had some medicine for her morning sickness, with a smile she took the medicine from the bathroom cabinet and took two pills to sooth the urge to puke. Meanwhile with the kurosaki men, Ichigo had got very little answers to his questions and continued to ask them, "How the hell do you even know rogue? That note has written proof that you know rogue so answer me god damn it." He then hit his fist against the wall out of frustration. Taking a deep breath his father started to tell what he knew, "It was nearly a couple years before you were born, I was having a hard time dealing with my urge to become human and spend my years with your mother, I started to search for any way possible but no luck. I soon went to a young recruit who should some major brain power thus leading me to see if he could come up with a way possible but he couldn't so he told me that there was a legend spreading about a man with hollow eyes that had the power to control reality. At first I thought he was crazy but later I found myself looking for him, I spent nearly a full year searching and I was about to give up when one day I was stopped by a woman wearing a hollow mask and black leather gauntlets. I thought she was an arrancar but once I tried to strike her, I managed to lightly scratch her mask wrong choice since she gave me a punch that nearly broke every bone in my torso. I thought she was going to kill me but instead she grabbed me by the throat and took me through a door that appeared out of nowhere, I was then thrown at the ground in a room with barely any light. Sitting in a chair reading a book sat the man with hollow eyes, from there he just looked at me then asked me whether or not I was true to my word. Once I said yes, I saw a twinkle in his eyes and suddenly I was human but soon he walked up to me and told me what his eyes told him. "You son will need these once he reaches the age of nineteen, give him these contents of this box on Friday, October eighteenth at six twenty three PM." From there he snapped his fingers and I was suddenly in the mortal realm." He then finished his story and took a drink of coffee then waited for his sons response, Ichigo sighed taking in all that he learned and found himself even more confused plus more intrigued by rogue role in all of this.

Back in rogue's realm Phoenixia was returning from her little job, she shook her head at the feeling of wearing a human disguise. "I don't know why but those damn things don't breath well but still they are oh so delicious." She then licked her lips, passing fang in the corridors she asked her if master rogue had altered the time in the realm. "Phoenixia, it's been three days since you left so yes, master rogue fiddled with the realms time." The two then left for their rooms, unknown to phoenixia that Tia's subordinates had tried to attack her brother and kill Tia. Luck enough that rogue foreseen the issue before they could even try and sent dead wire to erase them while he altered Tia's memories that they were never in his world, dead wire being the loyal woman she was erased the evidence that the three ever existed by the most thorough way possible, leaving their remains in phoenixia's room for her to eat. In the morning Tia was wondering through the corridors of rogue's realm thinking things over, "It's been three days since I was released from that capsule and that man rogue has kept me around this giant hell hole. I got the feeling that he has a reason for keeping me here but I must know what that reason is." She thought as she passed the door to the mess hall, "if I think about it that rogue guy was kind of handsome. If I were a bit younger I would have… No, I must remember that I'm a prisoner here. Once I find out why I'm being kept here, I'm going to escape even if I have to fight my way out." Looking around the corridors she found it odd that it was very odd that there were so many doors but only six residences in the whole realm, she then began to search for rogue to get the answer's that riddled in her brain. She walked to the farthest end of the corridor where she found the doors that rogue told her to never enter, her thoughts came to the idea that the room was either a prison, a secret or his room. "Rogue I need to speak with… You, Holy crap what the heck is all of this, I mean no one can tell the contents of the rooms from just looking but how is this even possible?" seeing that behind the doors was an endless lush forest with the only sounds of the wind and a waterfall that was only a mile from the stairs. She took in the sight of the beauty and felt something that she thought was gone when she became an arrancar, her heart beat. "Okay, I got to focus on my point. I got to find out why rogue's keeping me here, but first I got to find him in this place if he's here." She then walked down the rock stairs towards the forest, she reached the bottom after a three hours. Her search didn't take long to find rogue, he was at the area where the falls pooled the water together, he was busy cleansing his upper body when spotted him.

She quickly hid behind a tree to watch him and to wait for the perfect time to confront him about her situation, she watched as stood up to rinse off the grime from his abs, his tropical tan skin and his flawless chest. Trying to hide the fact that she was blushing and that just watching him was making her hot inside and focus but for some reason she couldn't. Rogue was just finishing washing his face when he spoke, "Hello Miss Tia, there's no need to hid, please come out." She was shocked at the fact that he knew that she was there, she started to walk out of the forest toward him. "How long did you know that I was there?" she asked him while he continued to rinse his body of grime, "I knew you were here the instant you made that right turn at the door to fangs room." He said as he began to dry off, "Well tell me why you're keeping me here? Are you planning on torturing me, are you going to make me your slave, just tell me already." She demanded at rogue. "No one's keeping you here, you're free to leave whenever you see fit. Since the day you were brought into this realm, you've been our honored guest." Rogue told her as he put his shirt on, she stared at him with a somewhat surprised look on his face before she responded to him. "Well then, can I ask why you chose to save my life during the war?" "I saved you because I saw that you had potential to be a great ally to the No Maris plus I do have a personal reason for it." Rogue told her as he put his coat on, her eyes narrowed when he said a personal reason. "What do you mean personal?" rogue merely chuckled when she asked this then told her that he found her unique and special since she cared for subordinates, he also told it was because of her beauty. "Oh, well….I'm sorry but I don't think I could I mean I'm still an espada so..." she was cut off by rogue when he put up his hand and told her "The espada were killed years ago, you are the last one, you're free of them plus where would you go? Huaco Mundo is under the ruler ship of an arrancar who can control special reality and I'm going to send phoenixia to destroy him as his kingdom, she'll be thrilled to have a good hunt." He then gestured towards the forest where he snapped his fingers and made a small tree become a wooden bench for them. "Tia, please I ask you to join us, the number on your left breast is only a reminder of your servitude towards that poor excuse of man sosuke aizen. Please I ask you to at least think it over before you make you final answer." Rogue then placed a hand on her shoulder. "I don't know I mean most of my mind is still confused over the matter." She sat there with her arms crossed like usual and continued to think it over, rogue sat patiently by waiting for her to talk to him. "Tia, I ask this because I can see that you would find peace in this realm. As you've noticed my room is a lush and endless forest because I made it to help me relax and be at peace. All of the No-Maris's rooms are made to their taste' each has a mini-realm like this for a room. Take reaper for example, his room is a creepy castle with skeletons hanging on hooks." Rogue then placed his hand on one of hers and just tried to be a complete gentleman towards her, he even made some drinks for them to have while they talked. "Rogue please tell me what is the true reason that you want me to stay, this isn't like any recruitment. So please just tell me what that reason is and I may choose to stay." She said as she gave him her normal scowl, with a smirk rogue took a deep breath and began to tell her his true feelings.

"Truth is that I have deep feelings for you Tia, I haven't had these feelings before in all of my life. Since these feelings came, my mind has had thoughts only of you. If it helps, to make it short, I love you Tia." Rogue then turned his head towards her to see her reaction, she sat there with her eyes wide then turned to the ground to absorb what he just told her. "Rogue, if that's true then if I stayed wouldn't I be the weakest person in this whole realm? I mean yesterday I tested my power and I'm only two hundred times stronger, I mean you can tell since I lost all of hollow remains." She then pulled her collar to reveal a human face with her release markings going down her cheeks, rogue smiled at her and told her that if she chose to join then he would perform the necessary surgery for her to become a No Maris. She turned to him a little confused but soon found herself believing him, she turned to him and placed her hand on his and stared into his eyes where she lost herself lost in the dark yellow iris and the night black sclera. It was rogue who made the first move by leaning into her and kissing her on the lips, she didn't pull back but instead went with it. With a snap of his fingers, the doors to his room were shut for the time being. Rogue then turned his attention to Tia who intern broke their kiss, turned away from him and tried to gather herself to figure out what was happening. "I don't think I can join you I mean I'm not free to make any choice like this." she said while looking down at her uniform remembering that the uniform she wore was a symbol that she belongs to lord aizen. "Tia, don't let your past interfere with your future." Rogue said as he used his special movement technique on his arm and moved his hand so fast that she couldn't even see it and slashed her top vest, he then snapped his fingers and made a cloth to cover her. "As I've freed you of aizen's control, free yourself of all doubt and do as you wish." In a fit of both embarrassment and some irritation, "How dare you expose my flesh?!" she then grabbed his collar of his coat and growled at him, "You are free to do as you wish, no one can command you or make you do anything. That is the bases of the No Maris; Freedom of the shackles." Tia couldn't hold back anymore, her desire was growing too strong and just kissed rogue. "Didn't see this coming but that doesn't mean I didn't want it to happen." From there, the two of them eloped showing that her decision was made, she had chosen to stay with the No Maris and take the procedure he offered her. "Welcome to the No Maris, Tia or should I call you number seven." He smirked at her and continued to love her.

Nearly four hours passed when the two had finally grown tired, thus rogue walked over to the water and drank from it. In mere seconds rogue was fully revitalized, he then put his clothing back on and walked over to Tia who at the time was panting from exhaustion, "shall I begin the procedure to make you one of us?" rogue then lifted her up and carried her deeper into his room where he had some trees circle them, make a table for her operation. "By the way Tia, I do have a question before I begin this operation. Once this is all over, will you become my wife?" she looked at him with a small smile and whispered yes in his ear, he gently placed her on the table and used some sleeping berries he summoned from a bush to put her under. It took him over two hours to nearly finish the operation, the only thing left for him to do was place the seal within her but instead of the seventh seal he placed a copy of dead wire's mark but branded it seven. He finished the procedure by pouring a small cup of the water in his realm down her throat, her skin glowed showing that she was stabilizing and in less than a few minutes the light radiating from her body ceased to reveal that she was now a No Maris. Her body lost the number three on her right breast, her skin became smoother, her hair became a little more golden look to it and the marks on her cheeks became Roman numeral sevens. She slowly started to wake up and examine her new body, she was very pleased with the improvements and even looked at rogue who at the time handed her the same cloth that she had when she first woke up. "I see that you're happy with the results, anyway here's your ring. I just want to say I'm glad you chose to join us and for our little agreement before I began the operation." She smiled and him, then she focused her mind on her new attire. It was a pair of white shin high boots, tight gray pants, a tight white shirt covered by an open black vest that connected to some sleeves that covered both her arms and up to her thumbs and black gloves. "I'm glad I can spend the rest of my life as an all powerful being." She smile then pulled him in for one last kiss before the two left the room to tell the good news to the other No Maris.

To be continued when my boyfriend says so. He's Thermo.


End file.
